


picturesque

by moondust_anemone



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Rating May Change, all new stories, hes my true love tbh, i just really love joker, never seen before, not even on deviantart, self indulgent fics, we’ll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondust_anemone/pseuds/moondust_anemone
Summary: a collection of oneshots dedicated to joker/akira kurusu of persona5{1} flowers{2} lover is a day





	1. flowers

**Author's Note:**

> ooof hey so with the announcement of persona5 royal,,,, my love for joker/akira kurusu has returned full force,,,, and it turned into this book of oneshots.
> 
> i’m here to deliver some fluff and maybe the occasional nsfw oneshots ;] pls don’t plagiarize any of the stories seen here, kthnx. 
> 
> warning;;;; all of these stories are self indulgent af ♡ also unedited andnsndbsbddb

{flowers}

inspired by: https://ashleybear-hat.tumblr.com/post/169693846690/the-cool-boy-is-definitely-a-softie-ahh-i

**{summary: normal au; you transfer to a school that has a popular boy known as the Aloof Prince. has your awkward kindness somehow captured this Prince’s heart?}**

when you transferred to shujin academy, you immediately took notice of a handsome boy with messy ebony locks of hair.

you were shown around by one of the students named Mishima Yuuki, a second year like yourself who was a bit on the shy side. he was about to show you to your next class when you saw the crowd of girls surrounding the handsome young man outside.

stopping to take a closer look at him, you saw that he was lean in stature and had cool, grey eyes. he wore glasses and donned the usual shujin uniform, the outfit somehow fitting him to perfection whereas it was a bit tight on you.

“oh, that’s Kurusu Akira! he’s known as Shujin High’s Aloof Prince!” Mishima introduces you to the popular student with an almost eager tone, “he seldom dates any of the girls here, but they love him all the same due to his good looks and mysterious personality. despite not really dating anyone, he’s immensely kind to these girls, haha, i kind of feel bad for him. his gentlemanly nature makes it hard for him, you know? he’s seldom ever left alone.”

“haha, poor guy, he must get hundreds of chocolates on Valentine’s Day.” your tone was soft, not once turning your gaze away from the man known as Akira.

suddenly, Akira turns his gaze towards the window, watching _you_ directly as you felt your heart suddenly jump to your throat. you blinked at him, wiping your eyes in the process to see if he would look away-

yet still, he didn’t.

_you’re an interesting guy, kurusu, but i doubt you would want anything to do with me._ flashing him a bright smile, you wave at him before gesturing at Mishima to follow you. “hey, lets go to my next class. i don’t really like the thought of being late on my first day.”

{...}

things at shujin were going extremely well for you as you neared your second month at the academy. for starters, you met and became quick friends with not only Yuuki, but also with the gorgeous, quarter-american Ann and the shy and sweet Shiho as well. you figured you would be left alone with the **new girl** label permanently etched to your title, and you were happy that your expectations were proven wrong each time.

during your walk to shujin, it was pouring rain as you quickly ran to school. you counted your lucky stars on how you remembered to bring an umbrella on your way to school, or else you would have been soaked to the bone. while you took your usual route, you saw a boy in front of you dressed in shujin’s colors with a black umbrella in hand.

he sounded kind of sick, as you heard a few coughs and sneezes come from him. stopping, you look through your bag and search for some cough drops. you often kept a bag on you due to your allergies, (the sakura petals were killing you this season), but you figured this boy needed it more than you did.

reaching him in just a few steps, you call out to him, “excuse me?”

he stops and faces you, making you stiffen as you quickly realized who it was.

it was **Akira**.

his eyes appeared watery as a few more coughs escapes from his slightly chapped lips, “Y-Yes?”

_god, even his voice sounds so smooth...!_ trying to ignore your thoughts, you gesture at him to hold out his hands, “h-here, you’re not feeling too well, right? take these.” when Akira gives you his outstretched hand, you drop a few cough drops in them, “uhm, don’t push yourself too hard if you don’t feel well, but t-take these to help with your cough!”

he seemed bewildered by your actions, and his increasing silence made you want to dig yourself in a hole and never come back out. “a-anyways, i hope you have a nice day, kurusu-san!”

not feeling brave enough to hear his reply, you made a beeline toward the school’s general direction.

{...}

“hey, what’s wrong?”

“hm? what? nothing’s wrong, what are you talking about Ann?”

you were currently seated on one of the many benches situated around campus, with Ann and Shiho sneaking glances at you.

your friends seemed to catch the change in your demeanor. throughout the day, they watched as you tripped over your own feet, nearly ran into a wall, and forgot your textbook a handful of times during class.

“you just seem distracted, that’s all.” Shiho says in a concerned voice, “are you okay? did something happen?”

you groan and hide your face within the palm of your hand, letting out a sigh before telling them what happened with Akira this morning.

when you were done telling them, both girls broke out in laughter. “oh, talk about overreacting!”

“wha- how am i overreacting?!” you whine a bit to your friends, “he totally sees me as some loser now!”

“he does not.” Ann let’s out a huff, “i know him, and really he’s too quiet to think stuff like that. i’m sure he appreciates your help.”

“and besides, Kurusu isn’t someone who would think badly of a person, especially if they’re trying to be kind.”

you sigh and nod your head, “yes, i suppose i was making a big deal for no reason. i just- it’s hard to NOT feel like you made a fool in front of him when he’s so cool and collected all the time.”

the girls hummed in agreement, but continue to reassure you that Akira wasn’t the type to think badly of you.

“oh hey guys! sorry i’m late!” Yuuki arrives then with a handful of snacks in his arms, “i raided the vending machines, and i’m happy to say it was a success!”

happy to drop the subject of you and Akira, you eagerly take one of the chips in his hands and dig in, unaware of a pair of grey eyes looking straight at you from just a few feet away.

{...}

the next day, you completely forgot about the events that happened with Akira yesterday morning.

however, you were shocked to see something so unexpected when you opened your locker this morning.

settled on top of your pile of notebooks was a single, lavender rose. the sight of such a pretty thing settled against the absolute monstrosity known as your locker was jarring, to say the least.

as you gingerly picked up the flower, you realized that a red ribbon was tied around it with a card fastened at the end of it. taking a hold of the card, you open it as it reads in a neat scrawl:

_did you know that lavender roses represent love at first sight?_

the note makes your knees weak, and you had to rely on your locker for support. your face was getting hot, and your breathing was nearly non-existent as you hyperventilated a bit.

who gave you this flower?

and just how did they get into your locker anyways?!

suddenly, your vision turned black as you felt a pair of smooth hands cover your eyes, “guess who?!”

“oh my god Ann, someonegavemeaflower!!!” you slurred that last bit into one word, hearing Ann’s gasp as she let go of you.

“what?! no way, who gave it to you?!”

showing her the rose and note, you allow Ann to read it as she squealed in response. “oh how romantic! this is just so amazing and i’m so excited for you!!”

you then proceed to ask her if she recognized the handwriting, only to feel disappointed when she shook her head. “sadly, i don’t recognize it. but hey, that’s part of the excitement, right? let’s see just how hard your secret admirer is willing to try and make you fall for them!”

{...}

for the next couple of days, you received flowers that seemed to appear in the areas you frequented at.

there was a pair of sunflowers for you settled at your usual bench one day.

a single tiger lily settled on your desk the next day.

and just recently, a daisy was found settled on one of the library tables where you often studied.

and each one of them (despite not having a note attached to it like the first time) had a red ribbon tied to it.

today, you felt excitement coursing through your veins, wondering what flower your admirer would give to you next. as you wandered around in the hallways, thinking about who your admirer could be, you heard a high pitched squeal coming from behind you.

“he’s got a flower in his hand!”

“i wonder who he’s going to give it to? oh, i hope it’s me!”

you look back to see _Akira_ with a slight look of discomfort on his face. you felt bad for him, since it looked like he was being chased down by all these girls.

“Kurusu! is the girl who’s receiving that rose here?!”

“the aloof prince actually fell for someone?! just who is it?!”

with a click of your tongue, you march toward him and take a hold of his free hand, “you girls have no manners at all! can’t you see you’re making him uncomfortable?!”

not bothering to hear their excuses or response, you take Akira’s hand and quickly run towards the rooftop, hoping to give him a moment of peace.

with your legs burning from how fast you ran up the stairs with Akira in tow, you reach the rooftop with a loud groan. resting your back against the door with him beside you, you each catch your breath.

looking at one another, you saw just how flustered your respective faces were and burst out into laughter. hearing Akira let out such a joyful sound made your heart soar as you felt yourself blushing all over again.

admiring his side profile, you took in his beauty and smiled a bit before teasing him “my, it must be difficult to be such a popular prince.”

akira hears your words and blushes while scoffing a bit, “i’m no prince, honest those girls just love to put a label on me for no good reason.”

“hmm, it isn’t fair at all, really.” you then gesture at his hand, “just what did you do that made them go crazy anyways?”

your question makes him stiffen just a bit as he let out a sigh, “actually, th-this was intended for you to begin with.”

Akira faces you then, showing you the blood red rose in his hand. wanting to cover your gasp, you hide your mouth in your hands when you saw the familiar red ribbon wrapped around it.

“you- you’re the first girl who’s ever treated me like a normal person. you never saw me as a prince and didn’t fawn over me. you-“ Akira trails off, gently placing the rose in your hand while untying the ribbon.

gently, he takes a hold of your hair and loops the ribbon around it, tying it into a neat bow against your locks before kissing it, “did you know that a red rose signifies _true love_?”

your blushing face makes him smile as he held you in his arms, pressing his lips against your cheek, “if you’ll let me, i’d like a chance to get to know you better. and if you’ll have me, i wouldn’t mind belonging to you as well. so...what do you say?”

your answer was in the form of you hanging on to the front of his uniform, pulling him down towards you so that you could press a kiss against his awaiting lips.

//fin


	2. lover is a day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Furthering my distance from you  
> Realistically I can't leave now  
> But I'm okay as long as you  
> Keep me from going crazy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to get back into writing like,,,,,,,,,, hahaha I apologize if this story is terrible, but just know its achingly self indulgent on my part :3 when this is posted, it will most likely not be edited quite yet. also, this is 100% in akira's POV, but the girl that he interacts and talks to.... is 100% the reader character :') she can look like whatever you wish for her to look like

{lover is a day}

oo1. first sight

_pay no mind to her. she will not help you with your rehabilitation._

the old man's voice resounded in akira's ears. even in his memory, it was strangely deep. and coupled along with the strange twins that mocked and criticized his each and every movement, he found himself becoming tired at the thought of his rehabilitation.

he didn't want to think about it now. all he wanted to focus on was the kind girl who shared her textbook with him his first day here. 

due to his criminal record, the students at shujin high were wary of him. all around him were whispered rumors that were hardly even true. the detrimental gossip surely did a number to his confidence. not to mention, the fact that his cellphone had the ability to take him into a different world and he found himself "adopting" a talking cat-

to say akira kurusu was overwhelmed would be an understatement. 

aside from all the strange things that happened, he needed a bit of normalcy in his life. and that perfect slice of normalcy, the absolute _kindness_ he had felt came in the form of a second year student who was in sakamoto's homeroom class. 

she had seen him during his second day of school, and upon realizing that he hadn't received any textbooks, she immediately gave him her copies. it was strange. she was bubbly and unconditionally nice to him. for a second, he figured she didn't know who he was and actually asked with a deadpan expression if she knew. 

to which she simply smiled and answered, "you're kurusu akira." it was then that she leans in to whisper in his ear, like she was about to tell him some well kept secret, "and just between you and me, i never cared for such rumors." 

she then leans away from him, giving him a polite bow, "and there's no need to worry about those textbooks. i've got friends who are willing to share their books with me, so take as long as you need with them." 

so with a hand full of textbooks, akira couldn't help but stare onwards, practically in awe of her as she walked away from him. 

_she will not help you with your rehabilitation._

**and i don't care about that right now.** akira stubbornly thought to himself, determined to see her again. 

 

oo2. introductions

weeks passed, and he finally had his own set of textbooks. a part of him was sad at the thought of relinquishing _her_ books, but at the same time, he was eager to see her again. 

he actually had an excuse to see her again. 

aside from his now blooming double life as a phantom thief, he always kept her in his mind. and it was crazy, since he didn't even know her _name_ yet. 

but he wanted to change that desperately. 

with her books neatly tucked beneath his arm, akira runs a hand through his messy locks of hair (a nervous habit he picked up ever since he moved to tokyo). letting out a deep sigh, he nods before heading out of his class and into the hallways. 

his heart was pounding at the thought of seeing her again. the butterflies were erupting all across his abdomen, and he didn't think he could do anything to calm himself down. 

he sees a head of blond hair the moment he steps into the classroom as ryuji greets him, "yo, what's up man? i thought we'd meet up with takamaki on the roof to talk about kamoshida." 

akira shakes his head and makes a gesture at him to keep quiet; it's then that he takes notice of the girl sitting near the back while reading a novel. "i need to return these, i'll see you later."

he chuckles and nods, leaving the classroom as the other students gawked at him. feeling his palms begin to sweat, he heads over to her desk and stands before her, grabbing her attention when he clears his throat. 

she looks up at him, bright eyes filled with mirth, "kurusu-san, hello! what brings you here?" 

unable to speak, he settles her textbooks against her desk. "i wanted to return these, and to say thank you." 

she smiles and takes the textbooks back, placing them in her bag. he watches as a strand of her hair falls out of place. 

not even thinking about it, akira leans in and brushes it back, placing the strand behind her ear as she blushes at his touch. 

he just continued staring at her, not saying a word as he got lost in the color of her eyes. feeling a warmth come over him, he asks her what her name is. 

her eyes widen at the question before narrowing as she smiled, telling him her name all while apologizing for not telling him from the start. 

he repeats her name, relishing in the way her cheeks flushed a bit. 

realizing he was still cupping her face, he coughs and drops his hand away, thanking her once more for letting him borrow those her books before stiffly walking out of the classroom. 

his face felt so hot. and the tip of his ears weren't faring any better, either. 

 

oo3. interaction

being a phantom thief wasn't all that easy. and the fact that he was also chosen as the 'leader' wasn't helping him so much. 

changing kamoshida's heart was a success, and he was happy to get some down time as he and the others waited with bated breath at what was to come. in order to help with calming down, he was helping sojiro out with managing his cafe, the older man's excuse solely being "to keep an eye on him and his cat." 

while morgana sat in the stool whilst complaining about his need for sushi, akira was aware of the door to the cafe opening. sojiro had just stepped out after taking an unknown, important call, leaving him alone in leblanc for a few hours. he goes into mock barista mode, greeting whoever it was that walked through the door-

only to feel his heart jump to his throat at the sight of the familiar girl before him. 

she faces him and smiles warmly at him, "kurusu-san, you work at this cafe?" 

he clears his throat and tries to find his voice, but when he couldn't speak, he simply nods. 

she takes a seat directly in front of him, ordering a simple cup of coffee. trying to remember the steps sojiro had shown him, he makes a cup for her (albeit, with a bit of shaky hands). it takes him a couple of tries, but in the end, he manages to pour her a decent cup. 

she takes the cup and thanks him, taking a sip before coughing a bit. this immediately makes him worried as he pours her a glass of water, which she promptly turns down. taking another sip before sighing, "it's okay, kurusu-san. sorry for that reaction, it's just a little too bitter for my tastes. but..." she ends up finishing her cup, "it really does warm me up really well...it's almost like i'm being wrapped up in a blanket, so thank you." 

the cup was empty now, and akira was grateful that it wasn't too terrible after all. he makes a mental note to make it a bit sweeter if she ever came in again

"so what's your story?"

her question catches him off guard as he looks back at her with wide eyes, "what do you mean?"

she rests her cheek in one hand and stares at him with an almost soft look in her eyes, "you knew from the get go that i never believed such rumors about you, so i wanted to hear your side of the story, that's all."

he sighs and comes around the counter, taking off his apron before taking a seat to her right. trying to hide his nervous tick, he folds his hands together and asks her what she wanted to know. 

"you can always start from the beginning?"

akira nods and does just that. telling her about his hometown and how one night changed everything for him. 

he tells her how he protected a woman from being assaulted. 

he tells her how the man fell on his own two feet and blamed him for attacking him. 

he tells her about the man's powerful connection to the police and how he was immediately arrested due to a false accusation. 

he tells her how his old school suspended him and how only shujin would take him in. 

and that's where he ends his story. 

a sudden sniffle catches his attention, and he looks back to see her _crying_. the tears were streaming down her face, and he was suddenly caught off guard. "w-why are you crying, are you okay?" he says her name and leans in, about to wipe away her tears when morgana suddenly jumps into her lap. 

she gasps, tears stopping upon seeing such a lovely cat "kurusu-san, is this your cat?"

morgana purrs, licking away her tears as she suddenly laughs, "how cute, what's his name?" 

a sense of disappointment fills him, but more than that was the fact that she had stopped crying. just seeing her tears made him feel as though his heart was constricting as a lump formed in his throat. so in a way, he was happy morgana had intervened when he had. 

"his name is morgana." 

"morgana." she coos, nuzzling her face with morgana's, "such a unique name, and what an adorable kitten you are!"

even if he was slightly jealous at morgana getting all of her attention, akira couldn't deny how pretty she looked when she smiled. 

 

oo4. attraction 

"you have a crush on her, i can't believe you can't even realize it." 

akira's focus on making a lock pick was gone now the moment morgana began talking to him, "excuse me?" 

morgana licks at his paws with an almost bored expression on his face, "it's as clear as day, especially for an absolute gentleman like me to notice. and it's my duty as your partner to let you know of such things since you seem so blind to it all." 

he huffs and jumps on his desk, sitting upon it while flickering his tail back and forth, "this is why i feel as though i am originally a human. at least i know how to treat a lady when she's in tears!" 

akira was getting annoyed now, "what's that supposed to mean? i was going to do something when you suddenly jumped on her lap and started licking her! and mind you, she allowed you to do such things because you are a cat." 

"you know damn well that i'm not just some cat!" morgana was getting riled up, but then cooled off within a few seconds, "oooh, i get it. is joker getting a little jealous?"

he scoffs, gently moving morgana to the side so he could continue making his lock picks, "i'm not jealous, okay? it's just....complicated." 

morgana stretches out his form before jumping onto the bed, "well, why don't i put you out of your misery and tell you a little hint: that girl likes you too. she wouldn't cry after hearing your sob story like that if she didn't care about you."

he was frozen now, feeling his heart skip several beats before racing at the thought. 

she....she likes him?

the achingly kind girl who seemed to have him wrapped around his finger...she likes him? 

he thinks back on all the times he's spoken to her, how unafraid she was each time he was seen with her. 

she truly didn't care about the rumors she heard about him. 

did that mean...he had a chance after all? 

feeling light headed with anticipation, akira moves the tools to the side. standing from his desk, he watches as morgana curls up in bed and sits on the bed, petting him while thanking him for helping him realize. 

all he had to do now was ask her the question he's been dying to say....

 

oo5. date

he tells his friends to leave the rooftop free for him, since he just spoke to the girl that haunted his thoughts since day one and wanted a chance to speak with her in private there. 

it was 5 minutes passed the bell, and he hoped that she would agree to meet him. it was strange not having morgana with him to give him some sort of snarky advice, but when he told ryuji and ann of his plans, they took the cat without a hint of hesitation before wishing him luck. 

he was pacing the rooftop now, waiting any second for her to appear. 

and as if reading his thoughts, he hears the door open before revealing the familiar girl. 

her face appeared flushed as she smoothed out the skirt of her uniform, "kurusu, is everything okay? why did you-"

he walks toward her once the door is shut, cupping her face as she stares up at him, "kurusu?"

"please, call me akira." he continues caressing at her cheek, making her skin feel warm as the blood rushed into them. "ever since that day...i can't get out you out of my head. you knew me and heard all those rumors about me, but you didn't care. you still chose to help me...and i will never forget such kindness."

"i want to get to know you better. i want to know...everything about you. so please, will you go out with me?" 

there was a silence that permeated the air, and he was close to apologizing, taking her silence as a rejection. but suddenly, she touches at his hand and ends up pressing a kiss against the palm of it, "i haven't been able to get you out of my mind, either. ever since you trusted me enough with your story, i...i couldn't help but be drawn to your soft kindness." 

"is that a yes?" he asks, nearly breathless due to how excited he was.

she smiles up at him and nods, "it's definitely a yes, akira..."

 

//fin part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this contains part 1, which is just ch. 1-5. part 2 will have ch. 6-10. i don't want to rush this since i'm just now getting back into the writing game... part 2 will be posted if enough readers care about this story lol i'm so bad at updating f o r g i v e me. i ended this part in a way where it won't need a part 2 if the readers are satisfied with this ending :') but if you readers would want more...i live off of kudos and comments... so just leave a comment telling me your thoughts on this part and whether you would even want a part 2  
> (⺣◡⺣)♡*

**Author's Note:**

> *dont plagiarize/repost
> 
> *i love kudos and comments/feedback, so if you readers would like more one shots and want to see me update often, let me know!!
> 
> *i really really love this first story, since it’s so self indulgent,,; and i definitely tag joker/akira as “true love” on my blog so sjdnsnsbshs ♡


End file.
